


Pack Dynamics ~ La Luna

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we're back and this is the Midnight Howl where Stiles Stilinski is your host and he's talking abou the things that go bump in the night. Or in this instance, he's helping out a fellow human who's feeling like she's lost her way in her pack.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://imgur.com/jI0muuB">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Banner made by Ravensclaw
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamics ~ La Luna

“This is the Midnight Howl, my name is Stiles and I’m your host this evening. Hey, you’re on the air.”

“Hey, umm, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Well that’s kinda the point of a radio talk show so fire away.”

“Okay. Right. Well, how do you cope with the full moon? I mean, your alpha and his pack go racing off without a moment’s notice, don’t even consider how you might be feeling left behind and all. And when they come back they’re all naked and been hot and sweaty together, with bitches climbing all over him—doesn’t it drive you crazy?” Beneath the obvious anger, Stiles could hear that she sounded kinda sad. 

“Sounds to me like you and **your** alpha need to do some talking, set some boundaries. Somehow I get the feeling that there’s a particular bitch you have in mind?”

“Yeah. She just—I’m only human and she’s a wolf, so much better able to understand him—how he feels, what he wants. When they run under the moon together I can’t help but wonder how it makes him feel that I can’t do that with him. It’s the one thing I can’t share with him and sometimes it seems like it’s everything.”

“First off, there’s no such thing as ‘only human’. You need to get that out of your head straight away. I can tell you, hand on heart, I’ve saved my Alpha’s life at least as many times as he’s saved mine.”

“Really?” She sounded a little less sad.

“Oh yeah! I held his heavy ass up for two hours in a pool once—all to save him from a giant lizard with an attitude problem!” 

“Oh wow, that’s—it just sometimes feels like I’m considered the lesser being because I can’t lift cars and smell the exact moment when his socks need washing!!”

“Ouch! You guys seriously need to have a talk. Unless he’s being a douche and thinks this is cool?” Stiles knew he had to be careful—he was only getting one side of the story but it was difficult not to feel sorry for her. He sometimes felt exactly this way—like just because he was human, he was less. It reminded him of when Erica had gone to extreme lengths to let him know just how pissed she was that Derek had chosen him instead of her. It had been quite a hairy few weeks, fraught with tensions and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it, occasionally fear. The pull to be a mate to her Alpha had led Erica to doing quite a few things she would never have even considered before, and her contempt for the ‘pet human’ had been clear and present at all times. It had taken a flare gun, Boyd’s calming influence and a particularly heavy make-out scene in front of the whole pack to make it perfectly clear that Stiles was in Derek’s life to stay and that the position of Alpha’s mate was taken. 

Permanently.

“I don’t think he’s cool with it. He’s—he’s being a _man_ about it, just thinks half of it is in my imagination and the other half is me being too restrained. He thinks the situation just needs me to lose my temper or something. I know he loves me—it’s just, those times of the month…”

“You do know if I made a joke about that I’d get into _so_ much trouble right? Although, yeah, there are definitely times when I don’t need my lunar calendar if you know what I mean?” Ignoring Catrina’s raised eyebrow because it never boded well for him, Stiles chewed his lip while he considered the caller’s problem. “The way I see it, pack dynamics almost insist on you demonstrating your ability to protect your alpha as well as take out anyone else in the pack who gets in your way. Does that sound right?” He was feeling his way a bit here—was feeling a little overwhelmed for a moment, especially with the idea forming in his head. But hey, werewolves would heal…

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Sometimes it’s downright Neanderthal the way they work things out.” She sounded completely disgusted albeit there was an undertone of affection that made him think he was on the right track.

“Okay, well I hope my Dad isn’t listening tonight—if you are, hi Dad and stop being a creeper because I’ve told you you won’t like hearing some of this stuff so I suggest you turn your radio off now. And stop going to that diner on the outskirts of town because I’m onto you and your dietary evasion techniques. Right, what’s your name again?”

“Sarah.”

“Okay, sexy Sarah. Do you own a gun?” Stiles couldn’t hold back a grin as he saw Catrina face-palm in the sound booth right before there was a glass-rattling knock on the other side of the room. “Derek? I mean, hang on just a second Sarah—the lovely Catrina is going to take your contact details and I’m going to give you a call when we take the next break. This is the Midnight Howl and I’m your host, Stiles Stilinski and we’ll be right back.” Flicking the appropriate buttons, Stiles took his headphones off and jumped up from his seat. He could hear the sounds of Belinda Carlisle’s ‘La Luna’ just starting and gave Catrina a look that was meant to be severe but he was pretty sure just came off as constipated. 

Walking out of his booth, he moved towards Derek, giving him the once-over as a matter of course (he couldn’t help it—the man filled out a pair of jeans in a downright _sinful_ manner and Stiles had to take the time to appreciate that fact as much as possible). 

“What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“Stiles, you can’t keep getting involved in other packs’ business like this.” 

“And hello to you too honey, so nice to see you. Did you have a good day?” Derek’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he obviously tried to decipher where he’d gone wrong before his brow cleared and he hauled Stiles into his arms. There was barely time for an ‘eep’ before Stiles was being treated to a kiss that more than rattled a few brain cells and made it difficult to remember why he wasn’t horizontal in their very warm, very big bed. “Umm, that was nice.” 

Derek was giving that little grin that few got to see—the one where he knew he’d managed to make Stiles forget how to speak momentarily. Stiles allowed him his little moment of triumph—after all, he knew just how to make his Alpha howl in the bedroom. 

“Sorry. But Stiles, you can’t keep getting involved in these disputes—we’re still dealing with the aftermath of you and that mixer’s night.”

“That was not me—that was Isaac and his excessively talented trouser-snake!” And there was the little twist to the corner of Derek’s mouth that revealed he was trying not to smile. Score! “Besides, that worked out great because we got to know the emissary from that pack and he and Deaton are ‘working together’.”

“Why did you use quotation fingers when you said that?”

“You are so blind, furry love of my life. They’re working together like we were working together last night.” A suggestive hitch of his eyebrows and he knew Derek understood exactly what he meant. 

“Stiles, how _do_ you find all this stuff out? I saw Deaton and I didn’t sense or sniff anything.”

“Well one of us needs to keep an eye on the non-violent stuff that happens. Often because it’s the non-violent stuff that leads to the violent stuff because that Julia was a blood-thirsty bitch and no mistake! Why are you here? It’s not bring your boyfriend—or pet—to work day. Not that you’re my pet because that would imply some domestication which I have yet to see any evidence of!”

“Stiles—“

“I can’t help it if they call me!”

“You were about to suggest that she take a weapon to one of that Alpha’s betas—that’s not really—“

“I was going to suggest normal bullets, not wolfsbane. Besides, you know as well as I do that sometimes you have to fight fire with a flamethrower.”

“Stiles—“

“Okay, how about I don’t make the suggestion on air—I think Catrina was about to have a heart attack anyway! But I’m going to help her if I can—I know how this feels remember.” And there was Derek’s guilty face, something that was less and less evident as time went by and his pack thrived. Stiles would have felt bad about reminding his lover of the entire situation with Erica but sometimes Derek needed a little nudge in the appreciating Stiles department—especially when Comic Con tickets were coming up for sale..

“Fine.” Stiles stood still and enjoyed being in Derek’s arms, ignoring Catrina’s less than subtle hand gestures that seemed to translate into him needing to get back into the booth. “I better let you go.”

“Is that the only reason you came down here? To stop me giving out werewolf love advice?” 

“Well, that and I woke up and missed you. Thought I could give you a ride home, maybe stop off somewhere?” Derek looked shy, an expression that seemed out of place on such a handsome, sexy face but one that Stiles was intimately acquainted with. Even after all this time, Derek still seemed shocked that Stiles wanted to be with him and was always expecting rejection. 

“Sounds good to me. If you’re not around tomorrow, I’ll make Isaac give me a lift back here for my jeep.” Plans set, Stiles made the most of the remaining minute and twenty seconds to give Derek something to think about for the next forty minutes before ‘The Midnight Howl’ finished. 

“STILES!” For such a petite woman, Catrina had a very loud voice and she made full use of it, knowing that Derek had sensitive ears and would react even if Stiles managed to ignore her. 

“Alright woman, keep your wig on straight!” Giving Derek one last kiss and taking one last chance to grope his ass, Stiles gave a cheeky grin and returned to his room. He slid into his chair and managed to put on his headphones just as the song finished. “And we’re back! This is the Midnight Howl on 185.5 Beacon Hills radio and I’m your host, Stiles Stilinski! Before the beautiful Belinda Carlisle, we were talking to the lovely Sarah who was having a problem with pack dynamics. Hold tight, Sarah, I promise I’m going to give you a call the next commercial break. And for anyone who wants to know the solution I suggested, you’ll just have to use your imagination because according to **my** Alpha I’m not allowed to share that information on the air!” 

He checked the sound booth and Catrina gave him a thumbs up, nodding to show that he had another caller. 

“Welcome to the Midnight Howl, you’re on the air!”

“Hi, I was wondering whether you had any information or contacts who might have anything on centaurs? I’m only asking because my friend is kinda horse-mad and is looking for a date and—“ With a grin, Stiles kicked back and put his feet up onto the console. Sometimes, he had the best job in the world!

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Niko for the song suggestion, I'm still working on Taming the Beast but this little titbit popped into my head!


End file.
